We can't leave our Alter Egos Behind!
by Sammi Kadachi Metallium Ishida
Summary: Pure insanity...it was a chat over IM I had with my friend Hannah. We have over 5 alter egos, including ourselves! I wasn't intending on putting this on, but it was so insane, I just had to! R/R!
1. Default Chapter

Just for the record, I didn't intend to put this on ff.net, so don't sue me.  
My friend, Madison IMed me today, and we started talking in our alter  
egos...it was mostly a Zim thing, so I just thought I should post it. It was  
just so much pure insanity I couldn't resist!  
  
So there is no confusion, I will make a list of who we each were (our alter  
egos)  
  
Madison:  
Herself  
ChibiChaomon  
Salemon  
Gir  
Kaz  
Frog  
Gecko  
Wizardmon  
  
Me (Samantha)  
Myself  
Gatomon  
Silef  
ChibiYamato  
Zim  
Dib  
Gaz  
Gir2  
  
Sorry if I missed some, but I think you'll know if it's my alter ego or  
Madison's.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Madison: I am desperately trying to get "All My Best Friends Are   
MetalHeads" and "Lady Marmalade" off of Aimster   
Madison: n.n()   
Madison: IM SOOOOO PSYCHED!   
Samantha: I AM DESPARATELY TRYING TO FIGURE OUT A WAY TO DESTROY...  
ROCKET POWER!!!!!!   
Samantha: DIIIIEEEE OOOTTTTOOOOO!!!!!!!   
Madison: *sings* I'm getting my hair foiled today lalaa!   
Salemon: ?   
Samantha: *grabs pitchfork*   
Madison: Duh, Salemon, i'm getting it HIGHLIGHTED.   
Salemon: o.   
Madison: This computer is suddenly so slow.   
Madison: LOL   
Samantha: AMETHYST SOUL AND ME ARENT GOING TO TAKE THIS LYING   
DOWN!!!!!!!   
Madison: They won las' night, din't they?   
ChibiChaomon: We are riders, on a mission   
Samantha: DESTROY THE ROCKET DOOM PEOPLE   
ChibiChaomon: Action kids in play positon   
Madison: ChibiChaomon, your aggrivating her...   
Salemon: Thats not smart.   
Samantha: After i conquer earth with Zim, we shall begin our war   
against...the rockets!!!!   
Samantha: ...and bees   
Madison: Jeez Sam. Youre obsessed with Doom.   
Samantha: DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM   
Madison: BEE?!? ROFL   
Madison: U kno,   
Madison: I have a lotta alter-egos.   
Salemon: Uh-oh...   
Samantha: you never saw ATTACK OF THE SAUCER MORONS did you?   
Madison: Nope.   
Madison: Want to hear my alter-egos?   
Samantha: ok   
Madison: Gecko *Frog&Gecko*, Frog *Frog&Gecko*,   
Madison: GIR *Invader Zim*, Hannah *not really an alter-ego*   
Madison: Uhh...   
Madison: ME!  
  
ChibiChaomon: She's hopeless.   
Madison: Hey do u want me to print out my "Things the DD would never   
do or say"? For tomorrow.   
Salemon: Theyre not as good as ur HP ones, but they're OK.   
Silef: I WiLL RAIN MY DOOM UPON...  
Samantha: Silef, shut up!   
Madison: I made r CD   
Madison: HEY!   
Madison: THATS MY GIR COLOR!   
Madison: Oh, well...   
Madison: I'll change it to this.   
Madison: Thats ChibiSamantha   
Madison: OK, this   
Gir: Dooooooooooooooom   
Samantha: Now I have me, Silef, Gatomon, Dib   
ChibiChaomon: *kkhhh (crackly walkie-talkie sound)* We have lost Madi.   
*KKhhh*   
Samantha: *dont type so fast. u know about my wrist*   
Madison: ok   
Samantha: its hard to type with just my left index finger   
Madison: but i'm doing like 3 things at once here   
Madison: n.n()   
Salemon: o god no!   
Salemon: MAX IS BACK!!   
Madison: *from his friend Marc's house*   
Samantha: where?  
  
Samantha: ooo   
Madison: GIR, Gecko, Frog, Me,   
Madison: Salemon, ChibiChaomon,   
Samantha: *gives Dib eye popping hug*  
Dib: I better get paid extra for this, Jhonen!!!   
Madison: ChibiAce, ChibiSam   
Madison: LOL   
Samantha: This is Gaz's color   
Madison: ChibiWizardmon, Wizardmon   
ChibiChaomon: duuuuuude   
Gaz: ...   
Gaz: Dib...   
Madison: ChibiStarmon and ChibiDeputymon.   
Dib: Gaz...   
Madison: DIB WILL DIE!!!   
Samantha: GREAT! NOW THAT WE ALL KNOW EACH OTHER...   
Madison: I think I'm gonna do a Zm story too   
Samantha: nooo! *shields Dib*   
Madison: But it will have Gaz's cuz...   
Madison: and they both hate dib! YAY!  
  
Gaz: ...I will destroy you...   
Madison: Wait--where's Gatomon?   
Samantha: brb   
Madison: Dont she EVER come to da computer anymore?   
Madison: ok   
Samantha: back   
Madison: OK   
Samantha: She's on a search for my chibiyamato   
Madison: YOU LOST THE CHIBI OF MY B/F?!?   
Madison: *I'm just saying that toi annoy u*   
Madison: O well.   
Madison: Hey gues what I have a plan for you.   
Silef: Has anyone seen my brother?  
Dib: I killed him...  
Silef: U DID NOT, DIB!!!!   
Madison: Post on the boards that u auditioned for the band and you   
MADE IT!   
Gir: I know where he is!   
Gatomon: Uh...   
Gatomon: WHERE?   
Gir: *sipping a slurpee*   
Gatomon: GAAAA....   
ChibiChaomon: Ok, I'm confused.   
Madison: THATS GATOMON RIGHT?!?   
Zim: GIR!!!! TELL HER!!!!!!   
Gir: *sipping* What?   
Silef: Zim?   
Gir: n.n Oooh, what were you looking for?   
Zim: Yes?   
Madison: Tell her what?   
Gir: I'm hungry. Anybody got tuna?   
Gatomon: CHIBIYAMATO!!!!!!   
Gir: Zim? What about Master?   
Salemon: What? Where? AAAHH!! GIRS INFECTING ME WITH IGNORANCE!   
Zim: GIR, BE QUIET!   
Dib: Zim? WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?   
Madison: What did I dooooooo?   
Gaz: my brother is blind...   
Madison: Oh, wait...I've ALWAYS been this way!   
Dib: NO I'M NOT!   
Madison: No duh Dib is an idiot!   
ChibiChaomon: Dibbity doo-dah, dibbity day...   
Samantha: DONT CALL DIBBY AN IDIOT!  
Dib: Dibby?!   
Salemon: my o my what a wierd day   
Madison: AH! CHIBICHAOMON AND GIR!  
  
Madison: THEYVE TEAMED UP!   
Madison: Oh. wait. i AM gir!   
Silef: Lay off my b/f, twerp!!!  
Samantha: What?!   
Madison: Gaz's cousin,   
Samantha: DIB!'  
Silef: DIB!   
Madison: Umm...got a name for Gaz's cuz?   
Madison: OH!   
Samantha: WHAAAT?   
Madison: KAZ!   
Kaz: Shut up, both of you.   
Gaz: oh brother...my cousins here   
Gir: *GIR purrs like a Gatomon*   
Gaz: *picks up GAMESLAVE*   
Madison: *HEY SAM GAZ AND KAZ ARE FRIENDS!*   
Gatomon: I need to go somewhere... *walks off*   
Madison: *They both hate he world.*   
Salemon: Hey Gatmons!   
Salemon: *Gatomon   
Salemon: TAKE ME WITH YOUUUUU!! I HATE LIVIING HERE!   
ChibiChaomon: Hey, we only live in a construction site...   
Zim: MORE HUMANS!!!!!!!  
Silef: I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT GIR2!!!!!!   
Madison: Oh, God Zim, I'm not a human.   
Salemon: Hyar we go again...   
Samantha: We're running out of colors, Silef!   
Silef: BUT I NEED GIR2!!!!!   
Madison: THATS MY LINE!   
Madison: Use...this   
Madison: the dark orange   
ChibiYamato: *chibiYamato runs up*   
ChibiYamato: hi!   
Wizardmon: Zim, r u LISTENING TO ME?!?   
Zim: WHAT?   
Wizardmon: LISTEN I SAY, LISTEN!   
Wizardmon: OBEY THE STAFF OF WIZARDWOMON!   
Zim: MISERABLE WORMBABY!!!!!!   
Madison: This is Kaz's new color   
Wizardmon: I AM NOT A HUMAN!   
Wizardmon: YOU ALIEN FREAK!   
ChibiChaomon: Amusing.   
ChibiYamato: this is confusing *walks out*   
Wizardmon: I AM NOT A HUMAN!   
Wizardmon: REPEAT: I AM NOT A HUMAN!!!   
Samantha: they scared chibiyamato and gatomon away...   
Madison: Bai, Chibib/f!   
Madison: n.n   
Silef: you're not Irken, either!   
Wizardmon: I didnt scare any1!   
Zim: SHE'S RIGHT!   
Wizardmon: So what if I'm not Irken?   
Wizardmon: I'm not HUMAN!   
Wizardmon: HAHAHA@   
Wizardmon: at least I'm not a Pokeeeman   
Gir2: *runs around on Silef's Voot Runner*  
Silef: GIR2!!!!   
Madison: HAHA! I WILL DESTROY ZIM AND DIB!   
Gir2: WEEEEEEE!!!!!   
Gir: Hey let me on!   
Zim: stand away! you smell like feet!   
Madison: Zim and Dib suck!!!   
Madison: I DO NOT!!! I SHOWERED THIS MORNING!   
Samantha: DONT SAY THAT ABOUT DIB!!!!!!!   
Samantha: I LOVE DIB!!!!!  
Silef: HEY!   
Madison: And I'm thanking God right now I'm not Irken.   
Silef: HE'S MINE!   
Madison: THANK U GOD!   
Madison: HAHA! DIB SUX   
Madison: Samantha u got PROBLEMS   
Madison: U too Silef. U TOOK THAT NAME FROM MERAIZMON@   
Samantha: IRKEN AND HUMAN WONT WORK OUT! SO ME AND DIB!  
Zim: *sniff* what about me and Gazzy?  
Samantha: thats fine   
Gaz: *continues on gameslave*   
Madison: Gaz I hate 2 say it but...   
Madison: Jeez I HATE ur b/f   
Madison: What the heck is GAMESLAVE   
Wizardmon: AND IM NOT HUMAN!   
Wizardmon: HAHA!   
Samantha: ZIM AND GAZ FOREVER!!!! ME AND DIB FOREVER!  
Silef: ME AND DIB FOREVER!!!!!   
Madison: Oh I forgot a alter-ego.   
Madison: Alyssa Potter. But she's not in this right now.   
Dib: *fogs up glasses*   
Samantha: Dib, theres something weird about you...   
Dib: huh?!   
Madison: No duh   
Salemon: HAHA!   
Samantha: your glasses change shape when you squint...   
Madison: YAMADISON/YAMANNAH 4EVER!   
Madison: No duh, he's a freak.   
Madison: NOOO!!!   
Dib: NO! YAMANTHA IS THE ONLY THING THAT WILL KEEP HER AWAY FRO,M   
ME!!!!1   
Madison: DAMN AIMSTER!   
Madison: IT MESSED UP AGAIN!   
Madison: YES@   
Madison: NO YAMANTHA! SUFFER DIB!   
Samantha: you dont want me arouind, Dibby?   
Dib: NO!   
Madison: SUFFER!!! HAHA!   
Madison: of course he does!   
Wizardmon: *hits him w/ staff*   
Silef: Thank you, Dib! You're all mine!   
Madison: He loooooves you   
Kaz: ooooh im enjoying this!   
Madison: SHUT UP SILEF!   
Wizardmon: *hits her with staff*   
Madison: HAA! MATT WILL BE MINE!   
Samantha: *sigh*  
Dib: Gyahhh!  
Silef: HOW COULD U DIB?!   
Madison: wait.   
Madison: he already is!   
Dib: IZ NOT TRUE!   
Madison: *nudges dib in SAms direction*   
Samantha: YEEEEEEES!!!!!!!   
Dib: NOOOOOOOOOOO!   
ChibiChaomon: Sure it isnt, Dib.   
Gir: YAY!   
Gecko: I like pies.   
Zim: DOOOOOOOOOOOOM UPON YOU ALL...EXCEPT GAZ!   
Gecko: And women's fashion.   
Frog: Hey, what about me?!? I take KARATE AND KENDO!   
Gaz: i'm on level 300...be quiet...   
Frog: And judo, and kung fu, and tae bo   
Kaz: I WILL DESTROY YOU!   
Samantha: *snicker* I'm going to post this on ff.net...THEN EVERYONE   
WILL KNOW!!!!   
Dib: GYAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!   
Silef: NOOOOOOOOOOO   
Gir2: WEEEEEHEEHEEE!!!!!!!!   
Silef: UNHAND MY VOOT RUNNER, GIR2!!!!!!   
  
  
  
Pure insanity...but we love to do it! Okay, if you want more, tell me. I'll  
tell Madison, and see if she wants to continue this!  
  
Silef: If we do, you better stay away from Dib!  
  
Yeah, sure, whatever. 


	2. We Can't Leave Our Alter Egos Behind-Cha...

"We Can't Leave Our Alter-Egos Behind-Part 2" By Samantha Ishida and Hannah S.  
  
This is the second part to the wacko Invader Zim/Digimon/Frog&Gecko   
Comix/Slayers fanfiction that originally was an IM Chat!  
  
Samantha's Alter Egos:  
Samantha (duh)  
Gatomon *Digimon*  
Dib *Invader Zim*  
Silef the Irken *Invader Zim*  
Gaz *Invader Zim*  
GIR2 *Invader Zim*  
ChibiYamato *Digimon*  
Zim *Invader Zim*  
  
Hannah's Alter Egos:  
Hannah/Wizardwomon (duh)  
Salemon *Digimon*  
ChibiChaomon *Digimon*  
Wizardmon, the Guardian Spirit *Digimon*  
Frog *Frog&Gecko Comix*  
Gecko *Frog&Gecko Comix*  
Narrator Britney *Frog&Gecko Comix*  
The Croc *Frog&Gecko Comix*  
GIR *Invader Zim*  
Meraiz *Invader Zim*  
Kaz *Invader Zim*  
Keith *Invader Zim*  
ChibiAce *Digimon*  
ChibiSamantha *Digimon*  
ChibiWizardmon *Digimon*  
ChibiDeputymon *Digimon*  
ChibiStarmon *Digimon*  
Niriko Inverse and her bunny dude Louie *Slayers*  
Yamato *Slayers, Gourry's Brother*  
  
Sam: Hi, Hannah.  
Hannah: Hi, Samantha. Did you lock your alter-egos in your closet?  
Sam: Yeah, but ChibiYamato keeps letting them out! The only one that   
I did keep outta the closet is...Dib...  
Hannah: *rolls eyes* OK...why don't you just lock ChibiYamato in there too?  
Sam: Well if I open the door, then GIR2 will fly out and run away on Silef's   
Voot Runner!  
Hannah: I don't have a closet to lock them in yet, and thats why I used your   
closet. I'm not moving up to my new room till after Camp!  
Salemon: It sucks living in a construction site!  
ChibiChaomon: What's this door? *Begins to turn the doorknob*  
ALL: STOP!!! *He stops*  
ChibiChaomon: Why?  
Sam: MY ALTER EGOS ARE IN THERE AND THEY'LL GET AWAY!!  
ChibiChaomon: Oooohhhh...whats a alter ego?  
Hannah *slaps forehead*: Oh my god. I'll explain later!  
*GIR jumps out of her backpack*  
Hannah: GIR!!! How--did--  
GIR *sipping a slurpee*: I wanted to get another slurpee! So I left   
your room and went out.  
Hannah: Oh, man...and we can't lock him in, we'll let out the others...   
*GIR is walking towards the closet*  
GIR: hey, nice door. *Sees knob and becomes transfixed on it* Ooohhh...  
shiny thingy...feel an urge to rotate...*back to normal hyper active self*  
I'm gonna turn the knob! *jumps up and twists it. There is a huge explosion-  
type thing as all the alter egos jump out of the closet*  
ChibiYamato: Hey, the alter egos got out, and it wasn't even my fault!! COOL!  
Dib: OK, good, while they're getting out, I'll go in!  
Sam: OH NO YOU DON'T! *grabs him*  
Meraiz: NOW TO CONQUER THE WORLD-and my obnoxious cousins.  
Kaz: I've gotta find my Gameslave-I KNOW I brought it...here it is!  
Gaz: That's mine!  
Kaz: No, it's mine, I wrote my name on the back.  
Gaz: So did I! *They turn it over, but the first letter of the name is   
smudged*  
Kaz&Gaz: NOOOOO!!!  
Gaz: OK, that's it, I'm having pizza now.  
Kaz: I want a calzone.  
Gaz: Let's go! *They walk out the door*  
Hannah: GIR YOU IDIOT!  
GIR2 *running around in the Voot Runner*: YEEEHEEEHEEEE!!  
Silef: UNHAND MY VOOT RUNNER!  
Meraiz: Relax, Silef.  
Silef: relax? RELAX?! How can I RELAX when a demented robot has  
my ship?!?  
Meraiz: Don't worry. I set it on Self-Destruct.  
Silef: YOU WHAT?!? I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU RIGHT AFTER I CONQUER THE   
EARTH!!!  
Meraiz: How can you conquer anything without your Voot Runner? AAHH!   
DON'T TOUCH ME! *They begin fighting*  
GIR: Uh-oh...my slurpee's all gone! I'm gonna get another one!  
Hannah: OH NO YOU DON'T!!! *snatches GIR*  
Dib: Hey, there's something missing...  
Sam: What?  
Zim: KEITH! Keith-where is that idiot wormbaby?!?  
Hannah: Don't mention his name! If he hears his-  
Keith: Hi, everyone!  
Hannah: OH NO!  
Keith: Hey, it's a party! Let's dance, GIR! *They start dancing   
like at the disco party*  
Hannah: Ignorance must be bliss...  
Sam: We are plagued!  
*Meraiz finally pins Silef*  
Meraiz: HAHA! I AM OMNIPOTENT!!! *Keith hears her and stops dancing*  
Keith: HEY! It's my girlfriend!!!  
Meraiz: WHAT?!? Keith, I'm NOT your girlfriend-  
Silef: Yes, Keith, and she wants to DATE you!!! YAHAHA!  
Zim: Yes, she wants to cruise with you on the...Love Ship...  
Keith: Really?  
Meraiz: NO! NOT REALLY!! NOOOO!!!  
Keith: I love you too, Meraiz! *grabs her in an eye-popping hug*  
Meraiz: Achh..ack...gettoff...  
Dib: Ha! Now you can't make fun of me, Mrs. Keith!  
Meraiz: Ack-you-  
Sam: I WANNA BE MRS. DIB! *grabs Dib in an eye-popping hug*  
Dib: Aaaaaaa-ack-  
Silef: HEY!  
Meraiz: Silef-help...  
Hannah: I can't beleive they're actually FIGHTING over DIB! This is   
sickening. I'm outta here!  
Dib: No-ack-help...  
Hannah: And why should I? YOU were the one who let out Keith!!!  
Dib: I'll-do-anything...ANYTHING...just get them away...  
Hannah: Anything?  
Dib: ANYTHING!!!  
Hannah: Hey, Sam, you know the Teenaged Wolves is on an American   
tour? They're supposed to come here today! And Matt's doing personal   
autographs...  
Sam: WHAT?!? Where?  
Hannah: Down the street at the concert hall!  
Sam: AAAIII!!! YESSS!!! *Runs out the door and drops Dib*  
Silef: ALL MINE!!! *hugs Dib tighter*  
Dib: Now...ack-Silef-  
Hannah: Oh, but Silef isn't MY alter ego-I wouldn't know   
how to get rid of her! HAHA! Sorry.  
Dib: Nooooo...  
Silef: MARRY ME!!!  
Dib: AHHHHHHH!!! I DON'T DO INTERSPECIES!!!  
Silef: I DON'T CARE! Hey, Hannah...who's Matt?  
Hannah: Oh, some rock star guy she likes who happens to be my boyfriend.  
Silef: YOUR BOYFRIEND IS A ROCK STAR?!?  
Hannah: What now you like him too?  
Silef: No, not really. I LOVE DIBBY!  
Dib: Dibby...?  
GIR2 *rushing back into the room*: YEEEEHEEEHHEE!!  
Silef: GIR2! GET DOWN HERE!!!  
Meraiz: HAHA! AAH-Keith get off!  
Salemon: Huh, this is about da most amusin thang I ever sawed!  
Hannah: Salemon, you need to take an oral grammar class.  
Salemon: Shaddup.  
ChibiChaomon: Slurp-slurpeeeeeeeeee! *sips slurpee*  
GIR: Hey, can I have some?  
ChibiChaomon: YEA!  
Gatomon *walks into the room all groggy*: What's going on? I was   
taking a nap! *sees commotion* CHIBIYAMATO!  
Hannah: it wasn't him, for once. It was GIR!!!  
Gatomon: Oh. Can I have some of that slurpee?  
GIR: Anybody want tuna?  
Salemon: ME!!!  
Gatomon: hey, where's Samantha?  
ChibiChaomon: She thinks dere's a Teenaged Wolves Concert down  
the street.  
Hannah: SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! STOP!!!  
*The four of them stop and look at her*  
Salemon: What?  
Hannah: YOU SHOULD BE HELPING TO PUT ALL THE ALTER EGOS BACK!!!  
ChibiChaomon: But dey didn't all escapey.  
Hannah: ...huh?  
Salemon *offhandedly*: Oh yeah, some o' yores didn't get out.  
Hannah: I'm afraid to ask, but...who?!?  
Salemon: Uh...Niriko, Yamato, Frog, Gecko, Britney, and Croc.  
Hannah: I'd like to keep it-  
*Samantha runs back into the room, enraged*  
Samantha: THEY'RE NOT THERE! THERE ISN'T EVEN A CONCERT HALL  
DOWN THE STREET, HANNAH!!! Dibby, console me...  
Hannah: Oh, really? Too bad-  
Dib: AAAAAAHHH!!!  
*GIR2 is still riding the Voot Runner around the room*  
Silef: Umm...Meraiz...how long is it till my Voot Runner explodes...?  
Meraiz: Why?  
Silef: BECAUSE I WANNA GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE BEFORE IT EXPLODES!!!  
Meraiz: Oh. I dunno, I just pressed a random time setting.  
Silef *grabs her by the collar of her shirt-thingy*: SO IT COULD EXPLODE  
AT ANY GIVEN SECOND?!?  
Meraiz *shrug*: Yeah, pretty much. Hey, could you put me down now?  
Silef *drops Meraiz*: AAAHHHH!!!  
Dib: My thoughts exactly when you try to marry me.  
Sam: You...don't want to marry Silef? MARRY ME!!!  
Dib: AAAAHHHH!!!  
Keith: What about me, Meraiz?  
Meraiz: Hell, no.  
Keith: I WUV YOU TOO! *grabs onto her*  
Meraiz: I HATE YOU! GET OFF!!!  
GIR: I love this show.  
GIR2: YEEHEEEHEHEEEEEEE!!  
GIR: TAKE ME TOO!  
Hannah: OK, maybe it's time I took this a up a notch a little...  
*presses a button on her second Digivice and she turns into Wizardwomon. All  
of the commotion in the room comes to a halt*  
Meraiz: Gah...  
Zim: What is the meaning of this?!?  
Hannah: Tolja I wasn't human.  
Zim: What are you?!? TELL ME!! I MUST KNOW!  
Hannah: Uh...well, I'm half Digimon!  
Dib: Interesting. What's your other half?  
Hannah: Bug off, science freak. My other half is human!  
Zim: You said you weren't a human!!!  
Hannah: I'm not! I'm a half human!  
Keith: Cool...  
Meraiz: Do you still want to marry me now?  
Keith: YUP!  
Hannah: Now, all of this melee, come to a halt!! *Nothing happens* Oy  
vey!  
Sam: That's Yolei's line!  
Hannah: So? I'm Jewish, I'm Israeli, I have a right to say it!  
Female voice #1 from inside the closet: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!?  
Male voice #1: Don't hurt me! It wasn't me!!!  
Male voice 2: Oww...you're stepping on my head, Gecko!  
Male voice 3: Oooh, squishy!  
Male voice 2: THATS MY HEAD!  
Male voice 4: I want outta here!  
Female voice 2: Shuttup, you three!  
Hannah: oh, no...it's...  
Sam: Your other alter egos...  
Salemon: Y'all is in deep trouble naow...  
Hannah: What do you mean, me?!? YOU GOTTA HELP TOO!!  
*Six alter egos burst from the closet*  
ChibiChaomon: It's real party now! *gets up and starts dancing*  
Hannah: YOU GUYS HELP ME!!! Damn, if only Heather were here now, SHE'D know  
howta deal with Niriko and Yamato...  
Sam: Why? You created them!  
Hannah: BUT SHE'S THE ULTIMATE SLAYERS FANATIC NOT ME!  
Niriko: Whaddya mean, DEAL with us?  
Yamato: Uhh...yeah, what Niriko said.  
Louie: MERNER!!!  
Gecko: I like pies.  
GIR: ME TOO!  
Frog: I wanna go back in the closet.  
Dib: So do I!!!  
Niriko: I'm not going back in that closet! I'D BE STUCK WITH YAMATO!!!  
Yamato: It's not a problem with me...*Niriko glares at him*...but  
if you hate it, so do I!!! Heh, heh...  
Britney: That's it, I quit this dumb job!  
Hannah: YOU CAN'T QUIT BEING MY ALTER EGO! I CREATED YOU!!!  
Salemon: Y'all know what would make this real perfect? If'n Gaz and Kaz   
came back right now...  
Zim: Yes, I can't wait till Gaz comes back!  
Dib: I hope they never come back...especially Kaz!  
Sam: Ya know what would make MY day perfect, Dib? *Looks at him*  
*Gaz and Kaz enter Sam's room*  
Hannah: NO!  
Meraiz: Wait a second! I think I remember the time setting...  
Silef: WHAT IS IT?!?  
Meraiz: Umm...well I know I set so that the timer would start once the ignition   
was turned on...  
Silef: WHAT IS THE TIME SETTING? TELL ME!!!!  
Meraiz: Umm...let's see...uh...er...nope, can't remember!  
Silef: I HATE YOU!  
*GIR2 is still flying the Voot Runner* GIR2: YEEEHEEEHEHEHEEEE!!  
Silef: Forget, I'm not even trying this time!  
Meraiz *under her breath*: Quitter.  
Silef: WHAT?!?  
Croc: hey, hey, what's going on?  
Britney: Shut up, you freak.  
Frog: I thought you quit.  
Britney: What does THAT mean?  
Frog: I thought your basic job as a narrator was to insult and  
bully the cast of the comic!  
Britney: For once you have a point, but...just because I quit   
it doesn't mean I can't still insult you!  
Niriko: What the heck are YOU supposed to be?!?  
Meraiz: We're Irkens!  
Niriko: Uh, yeah...whatever.  
Yamato: What? Zelgadis is a part-golem!  
Niriko: But he's not an alien freak!  
Britney: Look who's talking, you're a sorceress!  
Niriko: And what's so odd about that?  
Frog: Get me out of here.  
Dib: Ditto.  
Sam: What are you talking about Dib? And you never asked   
what would make my day perfect!  
*Hannah's 5 Chibis walk in*  
ChibiAce: The Chibis have arrived!  
ChibiSam: Where's my cereal?  
Salemon: Shaddup, ya cereal-obsessed freak!  
Dib: Huh, look who's talking-it's freakishly dressed bunny rabbit!  
Salemon *anime-vein thingy on her head, teeth gritted*: What did   
y'all call me?!?  
Dib: You heard me!  
Hannah: Dib, don't go there. I swear to God, you're gonna get your ass   
kicked.  
Dib: yeah right.  
Salemon: Yeah, I'm a freakishly-dressed bunny rabbit all right. WIT METAL  
SHOES!!! *she kicks him and it knocks him out*  
Sam/Silef: DIBBY!!!  
Sam: He never got to answer my question!  
GIR: I love this show.  
Yamato: What the heck are those? *points at Chibis*  
ChibiAce: We're Chibis!  
Niriko: What?  
ChibiSam: Chibis are little mini clones of peoples! I'm a chibi of Samantha!  
ChibiAce: I'm ChibiAce!  
ChibiWizardmon: laalaaalee...I'm ChibiWizardmon!  
ChibiDeputymon: I'm ChibiDeputymon!  
ChibiStarmon: I'm ChibiStarmon!  
ChibiYamato: I'm ChibiYamato!  
Yamato: How is there a clone of ME?!? THAT THING DOESN'T EVEN LOOK LIKE  
ME!!!  
Hannah: He's a ChibiClone of my boyfriend!  
Niriko: You're DATING HER?!?  
Yamato: huh? No way-I-DON'T HURT ME NIRIKO!!!  
Niriko: I will spare your life...until the next time we get locked in the   
closet!!!  
Yamato: Mommy...  
Frog: I hate my life. I hate Gecko. Oh, did I mention I hate my life?  
Britney: Oh, shuddup, you little whiny baby!  
GIR2: YEYEEHEHEHEEE!! *GIR jumps on*  
GIR/GIR2: YEHEHEHEEEEEE!!!  
Meraiz: GIR NO!!!  
GIR: hey, what's that flashy-light thingy?  
Silef: What...flashy...light...thingy?!?  
GIR2: There's this red flashy thingy flashing. And the screen says  
something...  
Sam: WHAT DOES IT SAY?!?  
GIR: W-wa-warn-warnig?  
Silef *slaps forehead*: I KNEW I should've done a spellcheck on my Voot   
Runner's flashing signs...  
Hannah: Wait a minute. If it says "Warning", that means...  
ALL: IT'S GONNA BLOW!!! AAAAHHHH!!  
Sam: DIB! WAKE UP DIBBY!  
Keith: AAAHHH! I WUV YOU MERAIZ!!!  
Kaz *eating calzone and finishes it*: I'm thirsty. How about you?  
Gaz: Yeah, let's go get a soda.  
*They leave*  
Niriko: I HATE YOU YAMATO!!!  
Yamato: What did I do?!?  
Niriko: EVERYTHING!!!  
Yamato: Can I give you a goodbai kiss before we die?  
Niriko: HELL NO!  
GIR/GIR2 *start freaking out*: AAH! AHH! AHHHHH!!! *they yell in each   
other's ears and scream in each other's faces* AAH! AHH! AHHHHHH!!!  
  
KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!!! *the Voot Runner   
explodes*  
  
Sam: LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY ROOM!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
Meraiz: Whoops.  
Silef *grabs Meraiz by the neck and starts shaking/choking her* YOU WILL  
DIE, MERAIZ!!!  
Meraiz: ACK!!  
Sam: CHIBIYAMATO!!!  
ChibiYamato: yyyyeeeeessssss?  
Sam: GET EVERYONE IN THE CLOSET-except Dib.  
ChibiYamato: Okie pokie! *he rounds everyone in the room up except for Dib  
and Samantha in about ten minutes. Then he locks them in the closet.* All   
done!  
Sam: *sigh* Finally...now, Dib-ANSWER MY QUESTION! Do you know what would  
make my day perfect?  
Dib: uuummm...free tickets to a Teenaged Wolves concert...?  
Hannah *in closet*: SAM! LEMME OUTTA HERE!!! YOUR IDIOT CHIBI LOCKED ME IN HERE!!!  
Salemon *in closet*: Gemme outta here!!!  
Gatomon *in closet*: ME TOO!! YOU WILL DIE CHIBIYAMATO!!!  
Yamato *in closet*: Hey, Niriko, that's a LOT like what you say to me-  
Niriko: Another word, Yamato, and this sword will no longer be so shiny  
clean...!  
  
THE END (for now) 


End file.
